Home://io edition
Installation/Setup: -Requirements: RK3066 Device, Olegk0 Kernel with Mali support, SD card with at least 8Gb free space (Image is 6.7Gb uncompressed, under 3Gb compressed) picuntu_remix_rootfs.tar.gz file from one of the following servers: There are two sets of links. The first set links to the mirror directory in your country where you can find the file picuntu_home-io_rootfs.tar.gz picuntu_remix_rootfs.tar.gz and the second set of links are direct links to the file to begin downloading immediately. Always check MD5. This name has been changed to better reflect the versioning of releases. This release is a remix and the newer release found in my signature has been titled homeio_rc1 because it has differentiated itself from Picuntu as its own creation. Mirrored Directories: [EU] Download the file titled: picuntu_remix_rootfs.tar.gz [USA] Download the file titled: picuntu_remix_rootfs.tar.gz [USA2] Download the file titled: picuntu_remix_rootfs.tar.gz [ASIA] Download the file titled: picuntu_remix_rootfs.tar.gz Direct Links to file: [EU]-[USA]-[USA2]-[ASIA] MD5-SUM: ac33a344a6ca8d9443eebd3bbbdb4a88 -Installation: Follow the instructions from Olegk0 here to setup your device with Olegk0's kernel and make it ready for the SD card image, you do NOT need to follow the instructions telling you to add the mod+fw files STOP once you get to the part where Olegk0 says "pick your favorite rootfs and put on SD card" this is where you use my provided tar.gz. If you need further instructions on how to prepare your SD card please follow ONLY steps 2 and 3 where it says Option II.a from THIS link. If you do NOT have a rooted Android System then also follow the steps in the previous link to getting Finless BOB Rom as well and if you have Olegk0 kernel ALL READY flashed to the device than JUST follow step 2/ II.a. If you all ready have a device setup and running a previous Linux system or at least have Olegk0 kernel flashed you can skip all the pre-setup steps and simply untar the tarball in root dir of storage device/SD. -Users and Passwords: CHANGE IMMEDIATELY! (dont hesitate to ask how if you are uncertain) -root password: 12qwaszx -picuntu password: 12qwaszx -MySQL User: root PW: 12qwaszx The image of the rootfs has been posted on the mirrors, check file picuntu_remix_rootfs_img.rar Uncompress it with Winrar and use a tool such as Win32 Disk Imager to write the raw image to your SDCard. SDCard size should be at least 8 GB. I have also published a full update.img for the MK808 with Olegk0 kernel as recovery together with a clean Android 4.1 release for Jan. 2013. Check file pikasty-mk808-41-20130110_olegk0_20130328_rooted.zip on the mirror as well. Flash update.img file with Rockchip Batch Tool. After it's flashed, from Android, you can use included "ArcTools" application to reboot your MK808 to recovery, which will load the Linux system. The whole preparation procdure for the firmware and the rootfs should just take a few clicks and probably like 15 minutes (depending on your SDCard speed) Please note that I have verified my files flashing a MK808 from scratch and everything is working fine. I'm in the process of making a better documentation for the whole procedure. Cheers.